


Приходи, поболтаем

by whisky_soda



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 17:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13253451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisky_soda/pseuds/whisky_soda
Summary: Написано в рамках "Снежного шара" (Сикрет-Санты)





	Приходи, поболтаем

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pollyamory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollyamory/gifts).



> Написано в рамках "Снежного шара" (Сикрет-Санты)

Наполеон готовит так же, как и вскрывает сейфы: самозабвенно, со всей страстью. Часто он насвистывает под нос мелодии. Илья не всегда узнает их. Но когда узнает, временами удивляется. Это бывают отрывки, подхваченные на случайной радиоволне посреди миссии, или подобранные напевы уличных музыкантов. Бывают совсем старые мелодии. Быть может, те, что когда-то пели еще прапрабабушки. Наполеон как-то пел колыбельную — усмирял один из десертов. А когда однажды Илья услышал русские напевы, подумал, что ослышался. Он оторвался от газеты, прислушался. В искаженных отражениях в сверкающей чистотой кухонной утвари сложно было понять, но Илья мог поспорить на что угодно: Наполеон ему подмигнул. Песню Ковбой тогда допел до конца, повернулся и с самым невозмутимым видом — только где-то глубоко во взгляде затаились черти — подал на стол рассольник и блины с красной икрой. Выпендрился.

В репертуаре Наполеона были песни и на других языках — тех, которых он не знал. Он их тоже подхватил где-то так легко и быстро, как некоторые подхватывают простуду или влюбленность. Впрочем, язык песни далеко не всегда принадлежал той кухне, к вкусу которой Наполеон хотел прикоснуться на данный момент. И угадать, что же Ковбой задумал, можно было только по запаху. Да и то не всегда. Часто в их маленьком тотализаторе в проигрыше оставались и Илья, и Габи. А Наполеон любил удивлять. Он в такие моменты был особо доволен.

Бывали часы и минуты, когда Наполеон молчал. Он выкладывал слои тончайшего хрупкого теста, взбивал и, не дыша, аккуратно распределял слоями ягодное суфле — «Познакомься — Mille-feuille. Родом из Франции. Известен в Италии. Старший родственник вашего «Наполеона». Или же вскрывал сейф с особенно сложным замком и, быть может, припрятанной сигнализацией. Он аккуратно подбирал коды, перебирал провода, не замечая, что легко и осторожно поглаживает кончиками пальцев стальную поверхность дверцы, будто бы уговаривая сдаться. Он молчал, и когда устроил показательный урок по завязыванию галстуков — на Илье. В остальном Наполеон — один из самых болтливых людей на планете. И при этом шпион. Илья легко улыбается — уголками губ, — пока Соло не видит, и закрывает книгу, которую оставил с закладкой на середине перед миссией.

Сейчас Наполеон тоже молчит. Не поет, не болтает — легко перемещается по кухне, успевая что-то помешивать, что-то попробовать, вовремя — Илья в этом уверен — добавлять нужные травы и специи. Илья втягивает в себя смесь вкусных ароматов. Паста — логичное предположение из-за муки и остатков теста — с белыми грибами, загадывает он. Возможно, еще запеченные баклажаны или капоната. Быть может, что-то мясное. Телятина? Илья довольно принюхивается и неслышно выдыхает.

На самом деле с Наполеоном удобно молчать. Приятно. Илья понял это давно. Ковбой, если была возможность, часто заглядывал к нему. Заходил с газетой или книгой под мышкой, устраивался в кресле, разваливался на диване. И молчал, пока Илья выводил свои шахматные этюды. Временами Илья чувствовал на себе взгляд, но не пытался поймать Наполеона с поличным. 

Но даже в молчании Наполеон красноречив более чем. И когда из-за задания они стояли по разную сторону баррикад, Илья по взгляду понял план Соло. Понял и проклял. А потом высказал своё мнение, разложив дурость идеи строго по пунктам. Ковбой выслушал молча, выразительно сверкая глазами и что-то мыча — у него была сломана челюсть. 

Илья тихо вздыхает, удобнее устраиваясь на стуле — первый ряд с одним единственным местом на представлении Наполеона. Завтра Рождество. И завтра же они должны явиться к Уэверли — единственный раз за год не для отчета, выговоров или очередного задания. Это была идея Габи и миссис Пинч, второго секретаря шефа: устроить маленький праздник «для тех, кто прикован к рабочему месту, ты только послушай, как звенят наши цепи». «Аналитики принесут печенье. Роуз сделает свой фирменный пудинг. Наполеон, — Соло удивленно выгнул бровь, — приготовит что-нибудь вкусное. Индейка, ммм? Или поможет мне с миндальными пирожками», — Габи на пальцах перечисляла достоинства грядущего мероприятия. «А эль мы будем распивать в туалете, — хмыкнул Соло. — Мне нравится». У них в АНКЛ всё серьезно — и это хорошо, как считает Илья — никакого алкоголя на рабочем месте. «А тот, что в кофе, — твердо заявил Наполеон, — не считается». Поэтому однажды Илья почему-то обнаружил себя в компании новых коллег в туалете с бутылкой вина. «Развращающий Запад», — ухмыльнулся Ковбой, утягивая у Ильи походную кружку.

Но пока на календаре 24 декабря, и у них вечер итальянской кухни. Это уже идея Наполеона. Он поймал Илью за рукав, когда тот направлялся к такси после отчета, потянул на себя, улыбнулся. «Приходи, поболтаем», — Наполеон выдохнул облачко пара, расплылся в улыбке и неуловимым образом оказался в такси раньше него.

«Приходи, поболтаем», — эхом отдается в голове у Ильи. Наполеон встретил его у порога — рукава белой рубашки закатаны по локоть, гордо повязан любимый фартук с кактусами, кончики пальцев в муке, — ребром ладони стряхнул снег с его плеч и пригласил на кухню. «Скоро всё будет готово». И замолчал, погружая кухню в музыку шорохов, звяканья крышек, ножей и шелеста страниц, оставляя Илью наедине с мыслями. Хотя, хмыкает Илья про себя, это все равно что выйти из комнаты, но не прикрыть дверь до конца. 

Наверное, думает Илья, у них и в самом деле есть темы для разговоров. Не обычные дружеские подначки, привычное бахвальство ковбоя и странные редкие замечания, оставшиеся без ответа. Не обсуждения миссий. Не про искусство, театр, музыку или кино — они не спорят об этом. В конце концов, Илья пришел к мнению, что каждый из них троих чему-то учит друг друга. Даже Уэверли. Про меню они и вовсе не разговаривают — это царство Наполеона.

Но им было о чем поговорить. Еще после Вены, наверное. Когда Наполеон изорвал на бинты свою дорогую рубашку, и горячо заверял, что собственноручно придушит Илью, если тот не дотерпит до больницы. Или сбежит из больницы, оставив Наполеона одного с переломом ноги. Или стоило поболтать после Стамбула? Почесывая переносицу, Илья хмурится. Ковбой должен был бросить его и уйти. Уэверли обещал, что его кавалерия на подходе. Наполеон же должен был позаботиться о документах. Но Соло остался, и тогда с ним серьезно разговаривал шеф. Илья с Габи в тот вечер сидели под дверью. Габи уснула, а Илья пил чай с печеньем от миссис Пинч. Наполеон вышел от Уэверли как ни бывало: пожал плечами, широко улыбнулся и посоветовал всем принять душ. Воняли они похлеще армейских носков. В Вишеграде они почти поболтали — были все шансы. Но Наполеон что-то шутил о башне Влада Цепеша, о том, что их работа — то ли прекрасный способ найти себе место для отпуска, то ли, наоборот, к чертям сократить их все. Илья отфыркивался, и Соло смеялся. Они лежали на пропитавшейся влагой земле и тяжело дышали. Нужно было сообщить в штаб об успехе, очередных рухнувших планах ТРАШ. Сброшенная рация попискивала между ними. Где-то заливались пением птицы. «Еще пять минут», — попросил Наполеон. Или, быть может, стоило поболтать тогда, когда Наполеон, не дыша, осторожно, раз за разом завязывал галстук? Поймать за руки, за грудки, встряхнуть…

— Хочешь попробовать? — Перед носом Ильи очутилась деревянная ложка с соусом, исходящим паром. Не отрывая взгляда от его лица, Наполеон подул на еду и вопросительно выгнул бровь. 

Почему-то — Илья замечает это только сейчас — кончик брови Ковбоя тоже в муке. Соло — как и обычно бывает с вопросом меню — совершенно серьезен. Только черти прячутся где-то глубоко, почти не выглядывают, и во взгляде плещется любопытство. Им действительно стоит поболтать, кивает Илья, отвечая сразу на всё. Чуть позже — он тянется к ложке, осторожно прихватывая губами еду. Минут через десять — сглатывая, отдаленно чувствуя вкус, решает Илья и тянется вновь, чтобы смахнуть остатки муки с Ковбоя.


End file.
